Teenage Love
by Ilovenateriver
Summary: Castiel Novak and his older brother are shipped to a high school in a small town after Gabriel got them kicked out of boarding school. Castiel quickly becomes friends with Sam Winchester and captures the heart of his brother Dean.
1. Chapter 1

**Castiel Novak and his older brother are shipped to a high school in a small town after Gabriel got them kicked out of boarding school. Castiel quickly becomes friends with Sam Winchester and captures the heart of his brother Dean.**

Castiel

"Come on baby bro it will not be that bad"

I sigh at my older brother Gabriel, our parents died in a car crash when I was only two years old, our parents were extremely wealthy my oldest brother Michael is now CEO of the advertisement company my mother owed, my other brother Lucifer is a surgeon in New York, I miss them both, Michael is too busy to really pay attention to me anymore and Lucifer is the same way,

"it's your fault we are moving" I reply,

my brother decided to pull a prank on our old headmaster, it was not pretty, so when he got kicked out of school Michael decided to send us to a small town to live just the two of us, he promised to visit us often, but I doubt it, I miss when I was younger, he used to help me with my homework, Lucifer always encourage my love of art, when I was young he used to play and color with me, he sends me art supplies on my birthday,

"Oh hush now Cassie, it's a new adventure"

I roll my eyes, Gabriel is only two years older than me and is completely different from my other two brothers, he is loud and obnoxious but I probably love him most, he is the one who never leaves me,

"You're not worried, we are transferring a month into the semester"

He waved his hand dismissing the issue

"you're a genius and I have my good look"

I sigh,

"still" I say as we pull into our new home,

it is a simple two story white house with a red door, I smile, we grew up in a penthouse apartment so it is a nice change. We walk in to see how the house is set up

"could Michael pick a cuter little house" cooed Gabriel,

I roll my eyes at him

"are you hungry little brother I'll cook you whatever we have"

I shake my head

"no I think I am just going to go sleep" I say ruining up the stairs

I see four bedrooms, luckily our names our written on the doors, I walk into mine, I obviously got the master room, with a joining bathroom, a canvas set up in the left corner near a work desk, with my collection of books all organized the way I like it, I smile and pull out my phone to call Michael

"Novak" Michael answered

"hey thanks for the room" I say into my phone

"no problem I made sure it was the way you like it, I'm sorry but I believe this is what is best for both of you" he explains again

"its okay you just owe me a car on my birthday"

he laughed

"I'm still surprised that Gabriel is actually sharing it"

I laugh

"I have a meeting get some sleep, and call Lucifer and tell him you are settled in"

I sigh

"okay goodbye"

I hang up and call Lucifer

"Castiel" Lucifer answered excitedly

"hey I hope you are not busy" I reply

"not at all, I just got home, hows the new house? I'm sorry you two just couldn't come and live with me, how's Gabriel?"

I laugh

"we just got here, he is down stairs cooking, I just saw my room"

he laughed

"Michael give you the big one?"

I smiled

"yes"

he chuckled

"well maybe you will find love in the small town, maybe a very attractive goat farmer"

I laugh, all my brothers know that I am gay, they are the only ones I have ever told though,

"I highly doubt it"

he chuckles

"well in case you do I will have to prepare my I'm a doctor I know what to do with a body speech"

I laugh

"don't both Lucifer, what about your love life?"

he chuckles

"the same as always the woman swoon over me"

I laugh

"get to sleep Castiel, you have a busy day tomorrow and remember, have fun"

I sigh

"I will try"

"good night little one"

I smile, and change into my fennel pajamas, tomorrow is a new day.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean

"Sammy will you hurry up breakfast is getting cold" I yell up to my little brother,

"its sam" he yells down

I roll my eyes, my little brother is only two years younger but I responsible for him, our father is never around, so I had to provide for us, I got a job at uncle Bobby's garage when I was fifteen, our dad sends us random checks every now and then but we never truly know what he is doing, to be honest I stopped caring.

"Sam" I yelled up again

"your eggs are getting cold"

I hear him running down, my little brother is about 6 foot 4, where I am just 6 feet tall,

"relax you always skip homeroom anyway"

I roll my eyes "I can skip you cant"

he rolled his eyes

"I never would"

I smile

"eat up and then we can go"

Castiel

Gabriel parked our car at the school, it looks so small basic,

"they will never know what hit them, oh here Cassie"

he hands me a pair on sunglasses

"what are these for?" I ask,

he laughs

"so we can have a slow motion moment"

I sigh

"no way you are on your own"

I put the sunglasses down

"Cassie this is an important moment"

I sigh

"Gabriel we are going to be late, we have to go get our schedules"

he pouted

"fine"

he complains getting out of the car, he over did it with his clothes as normal, people are staring at him, I decided to blend in by wearing black jeans, a green and blue plaid shirt and green sneakers, maybe I didn't really blend in but at least I didn't stick out, the worst part is Gabriel refuses to let go of my hand, I feel like a child

"your must be the Novak brothers" said a nice older lady as we walked into the office,

"which one of you is Castiel?"

I step forward, she smiles

"you are a sophomore, here is your schedule"

I look over the sheet I have homeroom then AP English, AP Calculus after then AP Biology, then lunch, then art, then AP Physics, I smile, I am glad I get to take an art course here,

"thank you" I say shyly,

she smiles and turn her attention to my brother

"I'm going to go to class" I say to him,

he leans in and kisses my forehead

"be good" he says sweetly,

I nod and leave with that, I enter my homeroom class, a tall, thin, blond woman with thick black glasses walks over to me,

"you must be Castiel Novak"

I nod and she smiles

"you can sit next to Sam"

she points to a tall boy with long brown hair, and brown eyes, he smiles as I sit next to him,

"you must be new"

he smiles and I blushed and looked away, he is attractive

"yes" I reply,

he smiles

"can I?"

I look over and hand him my schedule, he looks over it

"we have English and the same lunch period together

" he smiled and handed it back

"what's your name?" he asked

"Castiel"

I reply taking back my schedule. He should know that by looking at the schedule

"I'm Sam"

he said stick out his hand

"hello Sam"

I shook his hand, we heard the bell and got up, I put my backpack on, it feels heavy from the books in it,

"lets go" said Sam,

I followed him out.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean

"she is smoking" said Benny,

I laughed at him

"been there done that"

he is checking out a girl named Meg, a short girl with a chubby face, I 'dated' her for a little bit, she is crazy, I think I still have a scar from where she bit me,

"alright boys" called our gym teacher, Mr Collins

"we have a new student joining us"

a short skinny boy walked in wearing big black sunglasses and had his dark hair spiked, he was wearing gym uniform but he looked ridiculous

"hello boys"

he smiled at us, pulling his shades off, he blew kisses at us and I wanted to gag,

"play nice" Collins said walking away from us

"who are you?" asked Benny

"Gabriel Novak, the one and only" he winked at us,

I shuffled away

"whatever dude" I say to him and turn back to Benny,

I hear the new kid laugh but walked away to talked to the other guys in class

"hes weird" said Benny,

I roll my eyes

"not our problem, today is basketball"

I say jogging into line to pick teams.

Castiel

Sam seems like a nice person, he talks a lot but I enjoy listening to him, we parted after English

"Castiel can I have your number to text you to meet up for lunch?" he asked,

I nodded and told it to him,

"have a nice day" he called leaving me to find my Calculus class on my own,

I walk up so stairs and bump into what feels like a brick wall

"watch it kid" called a deep voice,

"I'm sorry"

I hear a sigh and I see a hand in front of me, I take it and he helps me up, I look into his face, he is a senior that's for sure, he has short dirty blond hair, but it is his green eyes that startle me, they are so beautiful, I must have been staring because he cleared his throat, I snapped back and apologized again and left with that, I turn the hall and find my classroom, I sit down in a random seat and the class fills, a red head girl sits next to me,

"hi I am Anna" she says smiling

"hello I am Castiel" she smiles even more

"that's a beautiful name"

I smile

"thank you"

she lightly laughs

"your going to like this class Mr Down is an awesome teacher"

I smile at her

"that is good to know"

I reply

"so how do you like it here so far?"

I frown

"no opinion yet"

she nods

"well if you have any question just feel free to ask"

she smiled again, I nod

"thank you"

the teacher calls the class to attention.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean

I am making out with the sluttest girl in school, ditching my history class

"Dean" she moaned,

Lisa and I have screwed around a few times but whenever she is trying a relationship we will only make out with me, I still cannot believe that people are still dumb enough to actually date her, I do not date, I will screw around, flirt, but never date, all the girls here know that but every single one thinks they will be the one to change me, it made me almost pity them,

"Dean stop"

she pushed me away, I nodded and she walked away, I hear the bell, it is finally lunch time, I feel my phone buzz

**Hey Dean I am going to have lunch with a new guy in one of my classes**

I wonder if it is the blue eyed kid that ran into my earlier, he seemed about Sam's age, he had the bluest eyes I have ever seen, I shake my head and go to the cacfitwria, my friends are already sitting at our normal table, Benny, Charlie, Kevin and Anna and Jo, are all eating

"where's Sam?" asked Jo,

"he met some new kid and is having lunch with him"

Anna blushed

"I met a new boy today I wonder if it is the same one"

Charlie rolled her eyes

"Anna he is gay"

Charlie is a lesbian

"you don't know that" Anna said

"oh please I saw him leave your class, my gaydar is never wrong"

I roll my eyes

"we have a new guy too" I say biting into my sandwich

"what's he like" asked Charlie

"seemed like a wacko"

Castiel

Sam and I are sitting outside on the roof,

"I still cannot believe this garden" I say looking around,

he laughed

"yeah it is nice"

I smiled at him

"you have an siblings?" he asked

"three older brothers" I say,

"what about you?"

he smiles

"one older brother, I love him but he treats me like a kid"

I laugh

"tell me about it, I am always the baby"

he chuckled

"tell about your old school"

I sighed

"all boys academy, boring, everyone was the same, rich and snotty"

I do not know why but I feel conformable talking to Sam, he is going to be a good friend

"any girlfriends?"

I stiffened at that question, I sighed and looked over at him

"I'm gay"

I admitted tilting my head, he raises his eyebrows

"oh sorry about that question, any boyfriends"

I laugh

"no I was always to scared to admit it but I promised my brother that I would try new things, like actually telling someone who isn't in the family"

he nodded

"that's cool"

I smiled

"what about you?" I asked

"well there is this girl in my history class"

I smiled

"have you made a move?"

he shakes his head

"no she is so perfect"

I laugh

"you need to tell her if you plan on making anything happen"

he nodded

"well yeah I know that"

I smile again at him

"I can help if you want, I have heard my brothers lame pickup lines enough"

he chuckled

"I think I will make a move when the time is right"

I nod and drink my coke.

Dean

Time for my favorite class, auto shop, sure I already know all of this but I enjoy getting my hands greasy, I see that new kid, Gabriel is think it is,

"Dean you are the best student, help the new kid" called Ms Buckles,

I sigh and walk up to him

"hey" I say,

he gives me a cocky grin,

"I knew you couldn't stay away" I sigh

"look pal I don't swing that way" I say to him,

he pouted

"so what do you know about cars?" I asked him,

he shrugs

"nothing I didn't pick these classes princess my older brother did, probably thinks I will need to know this"

I roll my eyes

"come with me then, I will show you the basics"

I have been trying to teach him but the kid never shuts up

"then after planting his daughters underwear in his office he expelled me"

I rolled my eyes, not even listening anymore

"Cassie and I were forced to come here, you would probably like Cassie, I have the most beautiful baby brother ever"

I pity the kid, he just talked the whole class, I just tuned him out, like I do when Sammy complains about my diet,

"time to go"

Ms Buckles calls me over

"I am going to have to assign you to be his tutor"

I shiver at the thought

"I know you don't like it but you owe me" she said,

which is true I do owe her for bailing me out with the principle last year,

"fine"

I sighed and walked back over to Gabriel

"when can you meet to go over this"

he looks up from his phone

"how about tomorrow at noon"

I nod, we have tomorrow off from school so might as well

"okay" I say,

he claps his hands together

"great"

he runs off and I leave to get into my car, which is my baby, even Sam knows not to dis the car

"hey Sammy"

I say as he is getting in,

"its Sam" he says

"as if I care you will be Sammy until the day I die"

I start the engine

"so how was your date with the new kid?"

he laughed

"he is actually pretty cool once he opens up to you"

I nod

"he could be a monkey and be better than the guy I have to tutor, I swear he is just plain crazy"

Sam laughed

"is his name Gabriel?"

I nodded, he laughs again

"I was having lunch with his brother Castiel"

I laugh

"who came up with those names"

"he has a brother named Lucifer so I am guessing his parents were religious or something"

I nodded

"so they name a kid after the devil?"

he shrugged

"people are weird"


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel

"Sam is very nice"

I say to Gabriel when we get home "

I told him the truth about me and he didn't even judge, I was giving him advice on girls"

he laughed

"what do you know about girls, besides that your basically the little sister I always wanted" he joked,

I rolled my eyes

"I am being tutored by this hot guy tomorrow if you want to check him out"

I laugh

"no thanks I have reading and catching up to do"

we arrive at our house,

"Micheal bought you stuff for baking"

I nodded, Gabriel turned on the stereo

"okay I'll bake tomorrow"

I pull out my phone

**My brother is dancing to one direction, I may have to rip out my eyes**

I send it to Sam.

"we need booze"

said Gabriel still dancing,

"I do not drink and you are too young to drink" I say to him,

he ignores me and turn the music up louder. I feel my phone buzz

**Don't feel bad my brother is living in the past, he refuses to update from tapes for his car**

I laugh and reply

**Still better then watching Gabriel shake his butt**

I send it and walk into my room, I pull out my ear phones to listen to my own music, which I do not have any particular type of music I like more than any other, I play Taylor Swift Mine, I smile as I listen to the lyrics.

_Uh, oh, oh  
Uh, oh, oh_

You were in college working part time waiting tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts

I say "Can you believe it?  
As we're lying on the couch?"  
The moment I can see it.  
Yes, yes, I can see it now.

Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time.  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place.  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes.

But we got bills to pay,  
We got nothing figured out,  
When it was hard to take,  
Yes, yes, this is what I thought about.

Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

Oh, oh, oh, oh

And I remember that fight  
Two-thirty AM  
As everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street  
Braced myself for the "Goodbye."  
'Cause that's all I've ever known  
Then you took me by surprise  
You said, "I'll never leave you alone."

You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water.  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine."

Hold on, make it last  
Hold on, never turn back

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

(Hold on) do you believe it?  
(Hold on) we're gonna make it now.  
(Hold on) and I can see it,  
(Yes, yes) I can see it now (see it now, see it now...)

I wish I had someone to call mine, to fall in love on the beach, it is so romantic, that's why I like Taylor Swifts music, well the happy songs, I sigh and take out my earphones, I should really get caught up on with my classes, I check my phone

**I bet that it is a horrible site**

I laugh, I sigh and put my phone down and open my text book.

**Next****day**

"Cassie get up"

I hear Gabriel banging on my door, I sigh and pull throw blankets over my head,

"Cassie"

he runs in my room and jumps on my bed

"go away" I snapped at him

"never Cassie you are my baby brother"

he snuggles into my other pillows

"why does Micheal always give you better stuff"

he pouted

"probably because when we lived with him you burned down your room"

I roll over to face him, he is smiling

"probably" I sit up

"waffles?" I ask,

he nods

"waffles"

I get up and stumble down stairs to start the waffle batter, I see Gabriel already made himself coffee, I sigh, and walk over to the stereo to put on my music, I can hear Gabriel complaining upstairs, I laugh, as I heat up the waffle iron,

"Cassie dance with me" he calls from the living room

"do you want waffles or not" I yell back at him

"come on Cassie your no fun"

he runs in wearing only sweat pants, I roll my eyes

"you should work out your getting chunky"I joke with him

"says the boy who's afraid of taking off his shirt"

"I am not" I yell at him

"calm down beast we both know I am tell the truth"

I pull my shirt over my head

"there happy"

I throw my shirt

"have you been working out?" he asked raising an eyebrow,

"stop checking me out pervert" I joked

"I'm being serious since when do you have abs" he smiled

"unlike you I actually exercise"

he laughed

"I don't need too, I am perfect"

I roll my eyes at him

"whatever"

he chuckles as he pours syrup all over his waffles while I put bananas and peanut butter on mine, "

so besides working on the car what are you doing today?" I ask

"well I did manage to get few lucky ladies numbers, even a few guys of you want some"

I shake my head, my brother is bisexual

"if they are interested in you they probably wouldn't like me"

he smiles

"they would love you baby brother"

he kisses my hair

"I want you to at least try dating before I die"

I hit him in the arm

"your not dying anytime soon"

he laughs

"I want to get a tattoo on my birthday"

he nods

"the same one we all have"

I nod, all my brothers have black wings tattooed across their backs, I wanted to get it done last year but Micheal said he will agree to it when I turn sixteen, Gabriel got his when he was fifteen behind Michaels back,

"you know it is going to hurt"

I nod

"I'm tough"

he laughs

"I was drunk when I got mine"

I nod

"I remember when you came back home, Lucifer was laughing like crazy"

he smiled

"its traditional, we were all named after angels"

I nod, we do not really talk about our parents, Gabriel and I were to young to remember anything, Michael was in college when it happened, Lucifer was fifteen, he mainly took over raising the two of us until Michael finished college and then when to Princeton himself, they both never really talked about our parents, all I know is that they both owed many different businesses, they were very successful in life,

"out of all of us you are the most like an angel"

he kisses my hair again and leaves, I put our dishes in the dishwasher and go upstairs to shower.

Dean

So this is a very apple pie house, I sigh as I knock on the door,

"sup bubble gum" says Gabriel,

I sigh, this is going to be a long day, I walk into his house

"where are your parents?" I ask

"dead" he replies

"sorry" I say quickly,

he waves his hand, I sniff the air, it smells really good in here,

"you have your text book"

he nods and sits down, he looks normal, in shorts and a t shirt, he pats the seat next to him, I roll my eyes and sit down next to him. After about fifteen minutes he decided to get up and walk away

"where are you going?" I ask

"be right back"

he winks, I sigh, well it could be worse,

"hello" said a voice behind me,

I turn to see the blue eyed guy who bumped into me,

"hey" I reply

"where Gabriel?" he asked tilting his head to the side

"don't know"

he sighs

"would you like to try the pie I baked"

that shot me up from the couch

"of course I never turn down pie"

he smiles

"I am Castiel" he says leading me into the kitchen

"I know you know my little brother Sam"

he turned around holding a pie

"so you are Dean?"

I nodded

"didn't your brother tell you my name"

he sighed cutting into the pie, it is blueberry, I lick my lips, it looks very good.

"no Gabriel did not"

I nod as he passes me the pie

"dude this looks yummy"

he laughed

"I hope so, I was going to bake an apple pie but it feels more like a blueberry pie day"

he bites into his pie, I take the first bite into mine, oh my god, this has to be one of the best pies I have ever had, the crust is perfectly crisp and the berries where so sweet, I moan and Castiel gives me a look

"sorry Cas but this pie is perfect" I say

"Cas?" he says

"you don't mind do you? Your name is a mouth full"

he shakes his head

"no I do not mind, I have been called many things but I have never been called Cas before"

I laugh

"I heard your brother call you Cassie"

he sighed

"yeah"

he continued eating his pie

"hello boys, oh pie" said Gabriel coming in the kitchen,

he is wear a long tan sweater and skinny jeans, he is also wearing thick black framed glasses

"what are you wearing" asked Cas

"my studying clothes"

I rolled my eyes

"if you wear that to auto shop it will get ruined"

he pouted

"but I must look my best for the ladies and gentlemen"

Cas rolls his eyes

"I am going to change into my running clothes and then go for a run"

he puts his plate into the sink

"okay Cassie"

Gabriel chimed as Case left,

"isn't he just the perfect little thing he is going to be a great wife one day"

I raised an eyebrow at that remark

"any who isn't this pie great"

I nod

"yeah he is a good pie maker"

Gabriel smiled

"he makes me this chocolate mousse pie for my birthday it is to die for"

I finish off my pie, I personally wanna just steal the pie and run, I smile at the thought

"now why don't we go look at your car" I say standing up

"sure" he says,

we head outside to his car, he has a 2013 Kia, an okay car, so we pop the hood and I get him to name off parts for me,

"good bye Gabriel, Dean"

I turn around to see Case closing the door, he is very tone, his muscles are showing in the tank top and shorts he is wearing, he has muscles but they are not obvious like mine, they seem so natural, I look away when I relies I am checking out another guy, he walks by us

"be safe Cassie"

Gabriel says kissing Cas's forehead, Cas looks at me and I just nod, he nods in return and starts running down the street, Gabriel looks back over at me

"why don't we call it a day princess I feel tired just watching Cassie"

I roll my eyes

"dont call me a princess" I say

"ohh relax buttercup I will see you at school tomorrow"

I roll my eyes and get into my car, it is lame that we get a Thursday off but we have to go back for Friday, oh well today wasn't a complete bust, I got really delious pie, I smile, Gabriel seems okay, you can truly tell he cares about his little brother, he was probably just dropped on his head as a baby, but Cas seems normal, he seems like a good kid, I am glade he is friends with Sammy now, they probably will get along great.


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel

"hello Sam" I say sitting down in English

"hey Cas"

I roll my eyes as he smiles

"I see your brother told you about that"

he laughed

"Dean and I tell each other everything"

he smiles

"everything?" I ask

"oh I didn't tell him of that's what your asking"

I smiled

"I am not keeping it a secret anymore"

he patted my shoulder

"good for you"

"why did you miss homeroom?" I ask

"oh I slept in, I have a big test today that I needed to study for"

I nod

"that is what sucks about taking all AP classes, tests all the time"

I laugh

"agreed",

the teacher calls the class to attention, we are have discussion about classic books today, the bell rings

"lunch today Cas?"

I shake my head

"no I am going out with my brother today"

he smiles

"okay I will probably see you later if not text me"

I nod and head to Calculus, Anna is already there

"hey Castiel" she says happily

"hello Anna"

I sit next to her

"how was your day off?" she asked

"pretty good, I did some baking, went for a run"

she nodded

"hey you want to do something this weekend"

I raise an eyebrow

"Anna I'm"

she waved her hands laughing

"I meant as friends only don't worry"

I smile

"how did you know?"

she smiles

"my best friend Charlie saw you yesterday and guessed you were, in her words, I'm gay and I can see one of my own kind"

I laughed

"seems like an interesting person"

she smiled

"oh you would probably love her, anyway so you want to hang out"

I nod

"lets go shopping"

I smile

"I love shopping"

she laughs

"so do I"

Mr Down walks into class, and we start walking, after a simple class, Anna locks her arm around mine

"escort a lady to her next class?"

I smile

"of course"

we walk out the class to see another red head looking at us, Anna looks over and drags me over to the girl with her

"Charlie this is Castiel, Castiel this is Charlie"

I smile at her

"hello" I say to her

"so you're the boy I have been hearing all about"

she smiles and loops her arm around my other arm

"I grew up with most of these people its nice to have some new meat"

Anna laughs

"Castiel quick who would you rather be stuck on a desert island with Aragón or Eragon" Charlie asked

"Eragon he can just call Saphria to come get us"

she nods

"yep you are going to be my new homie"

I drop them off at their class and hurry to Physics.

Dean

"hey Dean" said Lisa walking up to my locker

"hey" I reply

"so how are you"

I rasie an eyebrow at her

"fine I guess"

what does she want know

"I'm pregnant" she says,

"congratulations" I say to her,

she laughs

"yeah that's what the last guy said too"

I raise an eyebrow

"how many possible fathers?" I ask

"three including you"

I laugh

"honey we haven't slept together in months"

she sighed

"I know"

she looked down,

"look I'm sorry but we both know there is no way for you to pin this kid on me"

she sighs

"I know I just thought you would have liked to know"

"and what? Offer to be its father sorry Lisa but fatherhood is something I swore to never do"

she sighs and walks away, after our dad left I promised myself I would never have a kid ever. I walled to sit with my friends for lunch

"I told you Anna"

I sit down

"what?" I asked

"that her one day crush was pointless" said Charlie,

Anna rolled her eyes

"oh please I was just pointing out the fact that he is hot" she replied

"oh you must be talking about Cas" I say

"he is a sweet heart he walked us to class" said Charlie

"I agree we need to get him a date"

Anna rolled her eyes

"he just moved here"

"Sammy how was your test"

he laid his head down on the table

"I think I did okay"

he moaned

"I can't wait to get home to go to sleep"

I ruffle his hair

"don't fall asleep on us buddy"

"I'm no planning on it"

I smile

"that's my boy"

Castiel

I sigh as I am leaning against our car, where is Gabriel? he should have been out of class by now I hope he is not in trouble but knowing Gabriel, I sigh and text him again,

"hey Cas"

I turn and see dean looking at me

"hello Dean, where is Gabriel?"

he looks confused

"he wasn't in auto shop"

I snap my eyes open

"what!" I yell,

he sticks his hands in the air, laughing

"sorry dude but he wasn't there"

I sigh and slip down my car

"hey don't look so depressed, if you want I can drive you home"

I look up at him

"I should wait, I know what he is probably doing"

I close my eyes,

"I'll wait with you"

Dean sits next to me against my car

"thanks but what about Sam?"

he laughs

"he went home early"

I nodded

"don't have anything you need to do?"

he sighed

"nothing that cannot wait a while"

I nod and send Gabriel another text

"he has been at this school only twice and he is already doing this to me" I complain

"dude works fast" said Dean

"what about you?"

I look at those beautiful green eyes

"what about me?" I ask

"you move that quickly"

I feel blush creeping into my face

"no" I say quietly

"really? You are a lot hotter than your brother" he said,

I laugh

"Gabriel has a way with people, they are drawn to him, me on the other hand it takes a lot to see the real me"

I smile

"you're a virgin aren't you"

he elbowed my ribs

"guilty"

I laugh, he smiles

"well your day will come"

I nod

"yeah I know"

I sigh

"my old fuck buddy tried to pin her unborn kid on me" he said quietly

"I'm sorry" I say

"its okay I am over it"

he shrugged

"do you want kids?"

he laughs

"no way"

I raise an eyebrow

"really? I want five personally three girls and two boys, Olivia, Victoria and Gabriella, the boys will be named James and Isaac"

he laughed

"pretty normal names considering your name is Castiel"

I laugh

"yeah"

in my perfect world I am a stay at home father, my partner is a school teacher, we live in a big house in the country, have two cats, three dogs and any other little pets the children would want, all my brothers come and visit on Christmas and Thanksgiving with their own families,

"Cas?"

I snap out of my thoughts

"sorry what?"

he laughed

"what are you thinking about?"

I shake my head

"nothing really, just hoping Gabriel will hurry up and text me back"

I sigh

"he is eighteen right?"

I nod my head

"yeah he turned eighteen a few weeks ago"

he nodded

Dean

I cannot believe I just flirted with a guy, I sigh and look at him, he looks so perfect

"Cassie I am so sorry" said Gabriel running up to us

"oh hello there dean-o"

Gabriel smiles at us

"Gabriel Nicolas Novak where have you been" yelled Cas standing up

"oh hush now I am sorry I will buy you something nice"

he kisses his forehead

"thank you for waiting with me Dean" says Cas,

I out a hand on his shoulder

"no problem here why don't I give you my cell number"

he nods and we exchange numbers

"See ya Cas, Gabriel"

they get into their and I walk to my baby, I sigh and drive to Bobby's garage, I get out

"Dean why are you late?" Bobby asked as soon as he saw me

"sorry Bobby new kid at school was having car problems, I was helping out"

he nodded

"get to work boy"

he hit me in the arm, which for bobby is a hug, I change into overalls, I love doing this, it calms me of all my worries

"hey Dean" said Jo kicking my boot,

I come out from under the car

"hey" I reply sitting up

"can I borrow your notes for math class?"

I sigh

"sure but you really need to write your own notes one of these days"

I say sliding back under the car, a few hour pass and I fix two more cars

"Dean" called Bobby

"you and Sam coming over for dinner tomorrow?" he asked

"most likely we both have nothing planned"

he nods

"see you tomorrow boy"

I nod and strip out of my coveralls I check my phone once my hands are clean

**Thank you again for waiting for me**

It's from Cas, I smile as I type my reply

**Really it was nothing it was nice learning some of the secrets of Castiel **

I put my phone back into my jacket pocket, I can't deny that I am attracted to the new boy but why I am suddenly into dudes, maybe Lisa affected me more then I thought, I sigh as I pull into our house, Sam is sitting on the couch reading

"how was work?"

he asked

"good, not very busy but I got some decent amount of work done"

he nodded

"pizza for dinner?"

I ask him

"sure"

I go into my room and decide to text the master

**Charlie can I ask you a question?**

_Sure Dean whats up?_

**Have you ever been attracted to a guy**

_No not really why?_

**I think I am attracted to a guy**

_Oh my god who?_

**Not telling and you can't tell anyone this**

_Alright are you going to act on your feelings?_

**I don't know**

_Is he hot?_

**Yeah **

_Is he new?_

**Charlie**

_Oh my god _

**Goodbye Charlie**

I know I shouldn't have told her but I needed to tell someone, Charlie is my best friend next to Sammy of course, I lay down and fall asleep.

Castiel

"he really just left you there?" Said Lucifer

"yes now he is sucking up to me"

I hear him sigh

"I promise when you turn sixteen if Michael forgets I will buy you a car"

I sigh

"you don't have to do that"

he laughs

"so tell me more about green eyes"

I blush

"totally straight"

I sigh

"maybe he just needs some Castiel loving"

I laugh hard at that

"I feel like I am talking to Gabriel"

he chuckled

"I was like him when I was his age expect less"

I laugh

"am I like Michael?"

he sighed

"nope you are you"

I smile

"hurry up and get married, I want nieces and nephews"

he laughed

"I think you will probably be the only one of us to have a family unless Gabriel decides to settle down"

I laugh

"I can't see that happening anytime soon"

"we are who we are little brother"

I laugh

"I know"

I sigh again

"Michael said I can get the tattoo on my birthday"

Lucifer sighed

"I know, I am taking you to get it done"

I bolt up

"your coming here?"

he laughs

"yes my Halloween baby"

I roll my eyes, my brothers always joked about the fact I was born on Halloween

"you're going to need a parents signature, I am one of your guardians so we are good, Michael said he has a meeting he can't reschedule or otherwise he would take you himself"

I sigh

"he is always busy, your saving lives so I try not to bother you about it but I miss you two"

he sighs

"I know Castiel, I miss you the both of you"

I smile

"as soon as Gabriel graduates this year from high school this year, he will have access to his trust fund and he will leave here"

Lucifer remains silent

"and then I am going to be all alone again"

he sighs

"we will cross that bridge when we get to it okay, Gabriel loves you too much to leave you"

I sigh

"Castiel I have to go, I have to remove a tumor in a hour, I love you, stay safe and I promise to call you tomorrow"

I sigh

"I love you too Lucifer"

I hang up, I hear a knock at my door, I pout and lay face first into my pillows

"Cassie I'm sorry I made you tacos"

I sit up to see him with two plates of tacos and two cans of coke,

"thank you Gabriel"

he smiles and sits down to eat with me

"you talk to Luci?" he asks

"yeah"

Gabriel sighs

"I am sorry I lost track of time"

I bit into my taco

"you shouldn't skip class"

I say to him

"its just auto shop, by the way you and the Barbie doll looked pretty cozy"

I laughed

"not really he was just being nice"

Gabriel laughed

"it was only our second day there and I heard horror stories about Dean Winchester, is a known heart breaker"

I nod my head eating

"he seems like a charmer but apparently I am not his type"

Gabriel sulked

"don't look so depressed" I said

"who was the reason you were late?"

he smiles

"girl named Meg, she fell for my charm and good looks"

I laugh

"you didn't give the whole I am extremely rich line did you?"

he laughed

"maybe it comes in handy when you want a quickie you should try it"

I laugh

"I do not do quickies"

I say with air quotes

"it never hurts to try something new"

I roll my eyes

"I am going shopping with Anna tomorrow"

he nodded

"I am glade your making friends"

he patted my head

"Lucifer is coming for my birthday"

he groaned

"really?"

I laugh

"he is our brother"

Gabriel loves our brothers as much as I do, he just likes to be the oldest in charge

"he is taking me to get the tattoo"

he nodded

"you sure you want to get it, you wont even pierce your ears"

I roll my eyes

"its going to be on my back, unless I am shirtless no one is going to see it"

he opens his coke

"it is going to hurt Cassie"

I sigh

"you already said that"

he chuckles

"I was hoping you would break the wing cycle"

I shake my head

"nope"

he laughs

"wanna go get some ice cream"

I roll my eyes

"I'm not five"

he laughs

"remember when we were little Luci used to take us out for ice cream"

I laugh

"yes then Michael would get mad at him saying we already ate to much sugar"

he laughs

"you were the one who would get a sugar high and go crazy I was always fine"

I say

"you were born an old man"

he ruffles my hair

"I was not"

I push his hand away

"I swear you wore a three piece diaper"

I laugh

"you probably wore long form fitting sweaters"

he laughed

"they make me look taller"

I roll my eyes

"they do not"

he smiles

"get some sleep Cassie, I will make you breakfast before you go out"

he kisses my forehead

"night Gabriel"

I feel my phone buzz

**Hey Cas are you sleeping**

Its Dean I feel heat rushing to my cheeks

_No I am awake_

**Sorry if I woke you up**

_You didn't _

**Good I just wanted to see if you are okay**

_Thank you Dean and yes I feel much better now_

**Great I guess I will see you around then**

_Good night Dean_

**Goodnight Cas**

I lay y head down on my pillows, Dean is so perfectly sweet,

_**The next day**_

"Cassie I made eggs" said Gabriel,

I roll over

"thanks" I mumbled,

I hate mornings, I turn on my shower, the hot water helps wake me up, I feel better, I look into my mirror, I hate my hair, I can never style it, not matter what I do it it it looks like I have just rolled out of bed, I decided to wear jeans, a brown t shirt and a navy blue sweater, with blue sneakers, I grab my wallet off of my desk, I walk down stairs to see Gabriel in his navy blue suit, I raise an eyebrow

"why are you wearing a suit?"

he smiles

"I have plans"

I roll my eyes

"so it requires you to wear a 2000 dollar suit?"

he laughs

"something like that"

I roll my eyes

"whatever"

he pats my head

"have fun shopping, do you need the car?"

I shake my head

"no Anna is driving us, are you staying here?"

he nods

"yes I am taking advantage of you actually having a life"

I roll my eyes

"so whats their name?"

he chuckles

"I'll tell you later, of smell me"

I sniff him

"you smell like whore"

I scrunch my nose

"perfect, love you"

he kisses my head and leaves the room, I finish my eggs and put away my dishes, I hear a knock, perfect timing, I grab my keys

"ready?"

I nod

"yes"

I lock the door and follow her truck,

"nice" I say,

she smiles

"its my dad's, my mom is running errands so they took her car"

I nod, I climb in and put on my seat belt

"the mall is always a Zen like experience"

I laugh

"Charlie said she may catch up with us later if that is okay?"

"of course she seems nice"

Anna laughs

"you should eat lunch with us on Monday and meet the rest of us"

I smile

"I would like that"

she stops at a red light, she puts on some music

"oh my god this song is so old"

it is Shakira, Whenever, Wherever, I laugh

"I used to love this song"

we both start to sing it, we both laugh when the song ends

"we are awesome"

I laugh

"we truly are"

she shoves me, we pull into the mall, it seems like an okay size, two stories, it seems small to me but I used to huge malls

"please tell me they have a _Star Bucks" _

she laughed

"of course, I didn't take you for a coffee drinker"

I laugh

"not really but I could use a Mocha Frappuccino"

she laughs

"okay that will be our first stop"

"great"

we get out of the truck and walk into the mall, and head straight of the _Star Bucks_

"I needed this"

I say sipping my drink,

"I know"

she giggles

"anything you looking for today?"

she asks

"not really just happy to be out of the house"

she smiles

"yeah oh lets go here I need to get a dress for the dance next month"

we go into a dress shop

"there's a dance?"

she nods

"yep just for sophomores, it is kind of like a very early fake prom"

I laugh

"nice"

"okay green or brown"

I frown

"neither"

I hold up a white dress

"this is a simple dress perfect for a school dance"

she takes it

"I am going to try it on"

I nod and keep on looking through the dresses

"Castiel"

I turn and look at her,

"beautiful"

I smile

"really?"

she asks

"of course"

I smile

"we are going to have to get you some accessories"

I step back looking again

"you look so innocent"

I smile

"its perfect"

she goes back in to change,

"are you going to go to the dance?"

she asks

"probably, I can be your date"

she laughs

"okay"

"oh what are you doing for Halloween, it is next week"

I sigh

"promise you wont tell anyone"

she nods

"its my birthday"

she looks confused

"why wouldn't you want people to know"

I shrug

"I got made fun of for it"

"okay what are you doing for your birthday?"

I smiled

"my older brother is coming to visit, I am getting a tattoo"

she laughed

"I didn't take your for a tattoo type"

I shrug

"all my brothers have wings tattooed across their backs because we were all named after angels"

she smiles

"that's pretty cool are you scared"

I shale my head

"no I am more excited"

I smile, I buy a few more pairs of pants and a pair of black high tops

"Charlie texted me, wanna get something to eat"

I nod and follow her to the food court, we both get a burger and fries with a chocolate milkshake

"after today I am going to work out extra hard"

I say,

"oh please I am the one who needs to work out to keep my awesome body to fit in the dress"

I laugh

"hey guys" says Charlie sitting next to us

"hello Charlie" I say to her

"Castiel I need information"

I raise an eyebrow

"about what?"

she sighs

"your brother I know someone who has a crush on him, he goes both way right?"

I nod

"yes"

she smiles

"good because I know this guy who likes him, he is to shy to make a move so what would you recommend"

I laugh

"Gabriel is hard person to truly get to know, you will see the craziness of him but I think I am one of the very few people who get to see the kind side of him"

she smiles stealing one of my fries

"I figured as much I have a great judge of character"

I smile

"well whoever it is tell them they need to be patient to get to know him"

she smiles and pulls out her phone.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean

**Dean I have a game plan for you and your love**

I sigh, Ellen luckily made me lunch today as I take my break, I knew I shouldn't of told her but she is my best friend

_What is the plan_

I do ant to get closer to Cas though, I have never been drawn to someone before, but I do like thaw feeling

**From what I found out your going to have to be patient to get to know the real him apparently he is really is a good person**

I raise an eyebrow, of course Cas is a good person, he seems so real, what you see is what you get, not someome who is fake, I don't think he is the type to change who is his for anyone.

_Alright_

Maybe it will not be a disaster to have Charlie getting information on Castiel for me.

Castiel

"Gabriel"

I call entering the house, no one answers, maybe he is not home

"well turns out he is not here"

after shopping yesterday Anna decided to work out together, I just picked her up from her house, Gabriel did mention he would be going out

"okay lets warm up"

I say moving the couch, we do some stretching

"I am going to do some push can you sit on my back while I do them?"

she looks scared

"I don't want to crush you"

I laugh

"at my old school I asked my roommate to do it and believe me he is a lot heavier then you are"

she sighs

"okay"

I go into position, she awkwardly straddles my back, he hands on my shoulders

"what do you weight 100LBS"

"110Lbs" she says,

I laugh and begin, I easily do 30 but I can tell she is not comfortable doing this

"okay you can get off now"

she climbs off and I stand up, we grab weights to do some lifts, I never want to be bulky with muscle but I do enjoy having some

"okay lets go for a run around the block"

_**October 31 **_

It is finally my birthday, I just hate that it is on a Monday, Lucifer should be at our house by now but he has not called or messaged me, it has become a regular thing for me to eat with Sam's friends or I should say my friends

"I cant believe Halloween is on a Monday, we can't eve party" complained Dean,

he has been acting odd all week, he seems to be avoiding me yet staying close to me at all times, if I am ever at the table before him he always sits next to me, yet he doesn't seem to really talk to me but he is always physically near me

"what are the plans?" asked Kevin,

he and I have been getting along great, he is a freshman, he is a sweet boy, very intelligent,

"movie night?" said Charlie

"sure" said everyone

"Cas?" asked Dean

"I have plans" I say

"like what?"

I sigh, might as well tell them

"its my birthday" I say quietly,

"why didn't you tell us?" asked Sam

"I just got picked on for having my birthday on Halloween so I am used to keeping it to myself" I explain

"so what are you doing?" asked Jo

"my older brother is here, he is taking me to get a tattoo" I say sipping my water

"really?" asked Kevin

"yes" I reply

"well happy birthday" said Charlie,

I smile

"thank you, I am leaving after lunch"

I smile, they all say happy birthday, I get up to go outside, I am excited to get my tattoo, and Michael said my new car should be here in a few days,

"hey Cas"

I turn around and see Dean

"hello Dean"

"I wish you would have told me it is your birthday I would have gotten you something"

he rubs the back of his head

"its okay Dean"

his face gets red, he looks around to see that we are alone, I tilt my head in confusion, Dean walks forward, he leans into my face, he is going to kiss me! I feel my face getting hot, I lean in, his lips are softer than I thought they would be

"Happy birthday Castiel"

his forehead is against mine

"thank you Dean"

he smiles

"was that your first?"

I nod

"I am glade I was your first"

we both jump when we hear a cartoon, I turn around and see Lucifer getting out of the car

"its my brother I will see you tomorrow" I say

"bye Cas"

he smiles and walks away, I hurry over to Lucifer, he pulls me in for a hug

"it has been too long, I think you got taller since I last saw you"

I laugh pulling away, looking up at my 6 foot 2 brother

"no"

he smiles

"was that Dean?" he teased,

I look down nodding

"come on"

he ruffles my hair,

Dean

"Charlie I kissed him" I say to her at my locker

"you finally made a move on Gabriel"

I jump at that

"are you crazy? ew, no, never"

she looks confused

"I thought you liked the new, oh my god Castiel, I didn't know you liked them younger"

I laugh

"I normally don't, I just like him"

she smiles

"oh my god that is so cute, you and Castiel"

she rubs my head

"I hope you two get married soon, I would love to plan the wedding"

I laugh

"I kissed him I didn't purpose"

she waves her hand

"he is such a sweetie, I love you but if you hurt him I will skin you alive"

I chuckle

"I am not planning to hurt him"

Castiel

"you must be Castiel"

I shook hands with a man who looks about in forties

"I am"

he smiles

"take off your shirt please"

I nod and take it off, he takes me to a table

"I did Lucifer's tattoo"

he says as I lay done

"he is the best Castiel, you are in good hands"

I nod, he cleans my back with a solution, then he starts, I try to keep perfectly still the whole time, I have no idea how long we are there for, but I can feel the pain, luckily I have been mentally preparing for it,

"okay I am done" the artist says,

I sit up slowly, it hurts

"your back is going to be swore for a while while it heals"

Lucifer takes my phone and takes a picture

"here is what it looks like"

I take the phone, it looks like just like my brothers, two black wings going across my back, the detail on the feathers is really good

"awesome job Lex"

Lucifer high fives the artist

"some of my best work"

he smiled, I look in a mirror

"my back is so red"

they both laugh

"welcome to having tattoos"

I smile

Dean

"Charlie this is creepy this dude looks just like me"

she laughs

"I know that's why I picked it, I can see you becoming a sociopathic murder"

I roll my eyes

"nice to know I am so loved"

Anna gasps

"whats up" I ask her,

she hands me her phone

"Castiel just send me this"

I see the tattoo, I whistle

"that is extremely well done"

she laughs

"yeah"

Jo looks at my phone

"why wings?"

"he told me all of his brothers have the same tattoo, they get wings because they are all named after angels" answered Anna

"that must of hurt" said Kevin,

I laugh

"yeah"

Castiel

"does it hurt sitting like that?" asked Lucifer

"no not really" I answered

"so you and green eyes finally happened"

I laugh

"I have no idea, I told my friends it is my birthday so it could have just been a one time thing"

Lucifer laughed

"oh please Castiel who can resist you?"

I laugh

"well no one has made a move, Gabriel however has been seeing a few people"

he chuckled

"well that's Gabriel"

I sigh

"your not going to tell him are you?"

he looks over at me

"not of you don't want me to"

I nod

"I just don't want people to know just in case it was nothing"

he smiles

"anything for you little one"

I smile at look out the window, I feel my phone buzz

**Nice wings angel **

I laugh at Deans comment

_Thank you Dean_

**You in pain?**

_A little bit_

**It looks cool**

_Thank you Dean_

"your boyfriend"

Lucifer nudge me

"no" I blushed

Dean

"Sammy we need to talk" I say driving my car,

"what's up" he say looking at me

"there is something you should know, I am considering entering a relationship"

he laughs

"you, Dean Winchester?"

I nod

"wow okay who is she?" he says smiling

"that's the thing she is a he"

he gets quiet

"oh wow um okay"

I nod

"so you are okay with this"

"of course Dean you are my brother, I love you no matter what, wow, so who is he"

I bit my bottom lip

"Cas" I say,

Sam doesn't say anything until we pull into our drive way

"Dean be careful"

I look over at him

"what do you mean?"

he smiles

"we all love Cas, just make sure this is what you want before you start it"

I nod. I cannot believe I am thinking about it myself, Cas and I are very different people, he is so young and pure and well I am far from it,

"I do want to Sammy"

he nods and we walk into our house

"have you told him?" he asked

"well I kissed him"

he laughs

"ask him on a date or something"

I nod, that's a good idea,

**Cas do you want to go see a movie or something tomorrow night?**

_Is the Dean Winchester asking me out on a date?_

**Yes I believe he is**

_You do relies that Gabriel is going to go all 'big brother on you'_

**Lol no worries**

_Alright_

**I'll see you at school **

_Goodnight Dean_

**Goodnight Cas**

I smile as I lay in my bed, I have a date with the most beautiful person I have ever seen.

Castiel

"do you have to go so soon?" I ask Lucifer

"sorry kiddo but I do, I borrowed one of Michaels jets to get here, plus I have to get back to work"

I sigh, and start to eat my breakfast

"don't look so down Cassie you have me"

I smile at Gabriel

"I know"

"Luci is coming back for thanksgiving anyway"

Lucifer nods

"yeah and I will try to get Michael here as well"

I smile

"I just wish you could stay until after my date"

I smile, I still cannot believe Dean asked me out,

"have fun, and remember I know what to do with a dead body"

I laugh

"I know"

"don't worry Luci I will skin him alive if he hurts my precious baby brother" Gabriel chimed in

"I know now I will clean up and you two get to school, oh Castiel your present from Michael is here"

I jump up

"why didn't you tell me sooner?"

he chuckles

"I wanted you to eat first"

he throws me some keys, I run out and see it

"2014 Mercedes-Benz CLA"

Lucifer calls from the porch

"I get a Kia and he gets a Mercedes"

"the very first car you got was a BMW and you blew it up within a week"

"its sliver like I wanted" I say interrupting their little spat, I pull out my phone

"Novak" says Micheal answering

"I love it thank you so much"

he chuckles

"I was going to get you Porsche but when I saw it, I thought it screamed 'I was made for Castiel'"

I laugh

"Lucifer sent me the picture of you tattoo it is very well done"

"I know this was a perfect birthday I even have a date"

"really? What's his name?"

"Dean Winchester"

"well have fun and be careful, and please do not blow up the car"

I laugh

"I never have, what makes you think I will?"

he laughed

"I guess your right, drive safely"

he hung up,

"see you at school" I say to Gabriel

"Castiel"

I turn around to run and hug Lucifer

"I'll miss you" I say to him

"I will miss you, call me as much as you want, remember to send be a copy of your report card so I can tell all my friends how smart you are when they start bragging about their kids"

he kisses my forehead

"I promise"

Michael

I sigh entering my apartment, this project is taking too long and too much of my time, I do not know if they relies I have other businesses to run, not just theirs. I feel my phone buzz

"Novak" I answer

"relax it is only me" said my brother Lucifer

"what is it" I snap at him

"the boys seem to be doing well"

I nod even though he cannot see it

"of course they are they are not weak"

he sighs

"Castiel is afraid of when Gabriel has access to his trust fund that he will leave him"

I sigh

"Castiel has always been like that, always afraid of being alone"

he laughs

"you were like that once"

"I was but I grew up"

he chuckles

"I remember when Castiel was born you refused to let anyone touch him"

I sigh

"he is the last tie I have to Anna that I can truly call my own"

I loved her so much, she died giving birth to the child that was passed off as my brother, Castiel

"are you ever going to tell them?"

"tell them what? Gabriel is a love child who our mother passed as her own to avoid a scandal and I fell in love with father's mistress and fathered Castiel"

he sighed

"Anna didn't want this for her sons"

"well she's dead now"

I sit down

"Michael you should be proud of Castiel"

"I never said I wasn't, he is intelligent and has the potential to do anything he wants"

"he misses you"

I sigh

"do you think I do not miss him as well, I love him more than life itself"

"then why did you ship them off to boarding school?"

"you know people are suspicious, mother was in her 50s when they were born"

"I know"

I sigh

"they managed to cover the scandal, with both of them so I do not see a problem"

"Lucifer I love my son, it is better if he never knows"

he chuckles

"fine but you have to go to their house for Thanksgiving, Castiel misses you"

I smile

"I will, I wanted to be there for his birthday but business never takes a vacation"

he sighs

"just make sure you go, we still on for lunch next week"

"of course"

"good, oh Castiel is thinking about applying to Yale when the time comes"

"Castiel can get into any school he wants, has Gabriel show any interest in university"

he laughs

"no he is a free sprite just like his mother"

I sigh

"sometimes I forget he is Anna's son"

"not surprising considering how in love you and Anna were after Gabriel's birth, Castiel has your eyes though"

I smile

"I wish I could have been there to see his face when he saw the car"

he chuckled

"I saw his little boyfriend for a few seconds"

"what did you think?"

"seemed like an attractive boy but I never talked to him so I do not know, Castiel seems to think the world of him"

I sigh

"to be young again"

he laughed

"yeah anyway I just wanted to give you an update I will see you next week, remember to call your son once in a while"

I laugh

"good bye Luke"

I put my phone back into my pocket, I grab a bottle of water from the fridge, I smile thinking about my son, I have so much guilt yet some much joy when it comes to him, I shake my head and leave again for another meeting, I will tell Castiel, one day I will tell him he is my son.

_**The Plot thickens, follow and review **___


	8. Chapter 8

Dean

"hello Barbie"

I sigh and look up at Gabriel

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that"

he chuckled

"have you spoken with my Cassie today"

I sigh

"this morning when he told me about his new car but I didn't see him at lunch because he and Sam were studying, why?" I ask, trying to work on my auto shop project with my useless partner

"well as you know Cassie is my favorite brother"

god Cas did say he would go all big brother on me, I was hoping he was wrong

"yeah, so?"

he laughed

"Cassie means the world to my brothers and me, as you may know we come from a powerful family, my brother Lucifer is a doctor he knows what to do with a body"

I raise an eyebrow at him

"you hurt my Cassie and I will skin you alive" he says seriously,

I want to laugh so much, I would never hurt Cas, even though I only just met him, I feel attached to him, in a way I can't explain

"I am not going to hurt him"

he nods

"good"

he walks away and sits on a bench, I shake my head and get back to work, after class I see Cas leaving the school

"Cas" I call,

he turns around

"hello Dean"

I smile

"how was your day"

I walk beside him

"so far so good"

I smile

"so what time do you want me to pick you up?"

he shrugs

"how about 8"

I nod

"okay"

He smiles

"I am excited about our date"

I put my hand on his cheek

"so am I"

he smiles

"I will see you later"

we part ways to go to our cars, I wait for Sam

"hey Sammy"

he rolls his eyes but hops in

"so you nervous?" he asks

"no" I lie

"of come on you can tell me"

I sigh

"maybe a little"

he laughs

"well good luck, what movie are you doing to see?"

I shrug

"some horror movie"

he nods.

Castiel

"what about this?" I ask Gabriel

"you look nice"

I decided to go with black skinny jeans, black hoodie and my black high tops

"is there a reason you are going with the emo look"

I roll my eyes

"no I do not look emo"

he smiled

"you do but you look slim"

I roll my eyes

"I do not believe I am fat"

he laughs

"then why do you weigh yourself ever morning?"

"because I am curious"

he laughed

"yeah right"

I sigh

"you are okay with this?"

he nodded

"of course I told him what I would do if he hurt my Cassie"

"I wish you would stop calling me that"

"never baby brother"

"do you really look to emo"

"no you look fine"

I hear a knock at the door, Gabriel runs for it, for a short guy he can run when he needs too

"Hello Dean-o"

I walk behind him

"remember what I told you" he cooed,

I slapped him on the back of the head

"Cassie that hurt"

"good bye Gabriel"

I close the door in his face

"your brother certainly is something"

Dean laughed

"well he grows on you"

he smiled

"I am sure he is a wonderful person"

I roll my eyes and get into the car, I laugh

"are those tapes? What are you fifty?"

"first rule Cas never talk bad about my baby"

I laugh

"I would never douche her up"

"how is a modern day radio douching her up?"

he pulled out of our driveway

"so tell me more of the story of Castiel"

I can feel myself blush

"there is really nothing more to tell, what about the mystery that is Dean Winchester"

he smiled

"mom died when I was four, dad became an alcoholic, he left a few years ago, I raise Sammy basically on my own, I work as a mechanic at my uncle Bobby's garage, I am incredibly good looking"

I laugh

"have a huge ego"

"well that is me"

"okay I am Castiel James Novak I am a Scorpio I am an open book"

"I don't believe that for a second"

I laugh

"and I bet you are hiding your whole life from me"

he smiles and keeps his eyes on the road,

"How's your back?"

"its fine"

"in pain?"

"a little bit but its normal"

"I know I have a tattoo"

"really?"

"yep I got it done last year, a design I found in one of my dads old book, not as cool as angel wings"

"I bet it is awesome"

"thanks"

we arrive at the movie theater

"I hope you don't mind a horror movie"

"no not at all"

"good"

he bought our tickets, even though I insisted I pay,

"nope"

he smiled at me and we got a large popcorn and coke, and of course milk duds,

"no movie is complete without milk duds" I say smiling

"agreed"

we sit down,

"I know this is sad but my favorite part of movies are the previews"

I admitted, Dean laughed

"that's adorable"

I laugh

"I am not adorable"

"yes you are"

he nudge my side

"nope I am too manly for adorable"

he laughed

"yeah okay"

he rolled his eyes, I smile eating some milk duds, the movie begins, typical horror movie, some guy gets a call, their best friend is a stocker.

I lean into Dean, he puts his arm around me. A lot of blood though, our hands touch in the popcorn bag, I put my head on his shoulder.

I flinch when they murder a small child, I hate that in movies, Dean puts his head on mine and the movie ends. We both get up

"well that was a typical horror movie"

"yeah normally they try to have a twist but not this one"

"just gore and blood"

"god what are you house Targaryen?"

"you like _Game of Thrones?"_

"who doesn't Winter is Coming"

I laugh

"so many layers of Dean"

"nah not really"

"okeydokey"

we walk back into his car

"so did you like our first date?" I ask him

"yeah it was good"

I smile and look out the window, Dean holds my hand, I look over at him, his eyes are still on the road, I just smile and hold his hand. We pull into my house

"thank you Dean"

I turn and face him, he leans in and kisses me, his lips are soft, it starts out tender and gently, his hands end up in my hair gently tugging it, I moan into his mouth, he licks my bottom lip, I open my mouth for him, I completely give him dominance, he moans when I do, we finally break apart, our foreheads press together

"thank you Castiel"

"I like it when you use my full name"

he smiles "I know"

I laugh and pull back

"I'll see you at school tomorrow"

he smiles "see ya Cas"

I smile "good night Dean"

I exit the car and walk to the door, I go to unlock it but Gabriel opens it for me

"hello baby brother"

he smiles, I walk past him

"Gabriel"

I smile

"go shower then you and I are going to talk all about it"

he kisses my forehead

"alright"


	9. Chapter 9

Dean

"hey Sammy" I say happily

"good date?"

I smile at him

"best date"

"aw Dean is in love"

I punch him in the arm

"what are you working on?"

"paper for history"

I nod

"awesome"

I sit smiling, I cant believe how much I enjoyed my date, I knew Cas was different but I am still surprised how easy it is for me to open up to him "well I have a little but of math to do left to do for tomorrow" I get up and head for my room, I touch my lips and remember how soft his lips we.

Castiel

"Cassie come on I made pancakes" yelled Gabriel,

I roll over and go deeper into my pillows until I hear my phone, it is playing Aerosmith Dream on, its Michael

"hello" I say

"sorry I know it is early for you"

"its okay"

"Gabriel told me yup went on a date last night?"

"yeah"

"how was it?"

"good"

"I forgot how grumpy you are in the morning"

he laughed

"sorry Michael"

"its alright I wanted to talk to you last night but I couldn't get ahold of you, can you take Friday off, I wanted to fly you in"

"what for?"

"just a visit"

"what about Gabriel?"

"I have planned a different weekend visit for him, a wanted to wait a little longer for him"

"okay"

"great I will send a jet to come and pick you up on Friday at 6 am"

I sigh

"okay"

he laughed "alright I love you"

I snap my head up

"I love you too"

he hangs up, odd Michael hasn't told us he loves us since we were kids

"Cassie" said Gabriel opening my door

"whats wrong? I made blueberry pancakes"

I roll over to face him

"Michael wants me to fly out to New York"

he smiles

"I know he told me last night"

he sits on my bed

"what's wrong?"

"he told me loved me"

he rubs my head

"Michael loves you"

I sigh

"its weird"

he laughed

"he is probably feeling guilty, Luci always says I love you but I agree it is weird when Michael says it plus he only ever says it to you"

he looks sad

"I love you" I say

"I love you now come breakfast is getting cold"

I get up and go downstairs

"thank you Gabriel" I say sitting down

"no problem, we are doing lunch today so I am sorry but your going to have to ditch your boy toy"

I roll my eyes

"it was one date"

"you were the one with who had his tongue down your throat"

"remind me why I tell you everything?"

"because I am your favorite"

I laugh

"maybe"

Michael

"Hello Luke"

I say sitting down at our favorite restaurant

"hello big brother"

"I ran a background check on Castiel's new friend"

he sighs

"really?"

"yes he seems like an average boy"

"nothing wrong with that"

"I only did it for Castiel's own protection"

he smiled

"he is coming for the weekend"

"you just moved him now you want him to come visit"

"Luke I know what I am doing"

"sure"

we order our food

"hows business?"

"good just wrapped up a messy deal"

"people trying to squeeze every last cent out of you?"

I nod

"that's my life"

"are you going to tell him"

"not now, I just wanted to spend some time with my son"

he nods

"what about Gabriel? you can't play favorites"

I sigh, I try to be as kind to Gabriel as I can because he is my half-brother but he is her son, Anna gave birth to him before I even met her, before I loved her but I still feel odd around him, I know it is not his fault at all,

"I have arrange a time for Gabriel to visit as well"

he nods

"good"


End file.
